Bananna Yellow Jocksraps!
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: IF you havent noticed...The name has NOTHING to do with the story...well not yet! WARNING: Loads of RikuSora and TORTURE to Kairi. Yes...we DISPISE her...OH and there will be RoxasAxel! OOH smexi boys! Well not Axel..but ya know...HAHA Ray's Saying xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only the game…..and the plot of MY stories….not the main plot of the game…that would only happen in my dreams…MAYBE IM DREAMING!! Can you sue people while there dreaming about something? Anyways….I DON'T OWN IT! Oh and neither do you…if you do…I only give you this…People who own it get a poke. Not a cookie, not a hug or WOW just a poke and a stuck out toung. THAT'S RIGHT! Maybe a middle finger…But I'm not THAT mean….well not to those people…only the Main characters! (evil grin) MUAHAHA!**

**If you seriously think I'm putting MORE like a A/N, then your right:D**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Well Hiya! I'm the author. DUH!**

**Somerdaye: WHAT ABOUT ME BRENDA!**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Why I cant forget my BFF Somerdaye! She's the co-author…ONLY cause this is on MY account…MUHAHA!**

**Somerdaye: Okai….BUT I GET TO BE EVIL TO!**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Yes, of course! Why, I couldn't be THAT mean and leave you out! That would be like BLARGISH!**

**Somerdaye: Blargish?**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Please….don't ask! NEVER! (looks around)**

**Somerdaye: Oh I wont.**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : GOOD! Very good! (evil look)**

**Somerdaye: Your going to make Kairi suffer aren't ya?**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : No…Well maybe…Okai yes I am. I CANT HELP IT! We hate her!**

**Somerdaye: Yes we do…very much so! (evil glare at Kairi)**

**Kairi: What did I do?!**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- & Somerdaye : You get in the way of the BEAUTIFUL pair Riku and Sora!!**

**Kairi: But that's homosexuality!**

**Both Again: WELL NO FRECKIN DUH!**

**Sora: It's awesome! No offence, but Riku is like…So much sexier! And his ass….**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Okai then…May we move on?**

**Riku: NO WAAAAIT!**

**Both: What?**

**Kairi: Oh My God! (shivers) They might make out!**

**Both: YOU ARE SUFFERING IN THIS NOW!**

**Kairi: (Hides in corner)**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Now Riku, please let us know what you wanted to say…before the evil Kairi said that rude comment. (Locks Kairi in cage and eats key)**

**Somerdaye: But before you do, please know that HAHA KAIRI YOU SUCK SO BAD WE HATE YOU! (no offence or whatever)**

**Kairi: (crying in cage) EVERYONE HATES ME!**

**Somerdaye: Yeah, and nobody cares! **

**Riku: Any one listening?**

**Both: Yea!**

**Sora: (drools)**

**Riku: As I was going to say…I love you both so much! Well not as much as Sora…He's so cute! You just wanna eat him all up! I wonder what he tastes like with chocolate….**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Uhh what?**

**Sora: WOW! MAYBE WE CAN FIND THAT OUT LATER!**

**Riku: I am an evil smart person!**

**Somerdaye: Evil smart person?**

**Riku: It's DIFFERENT! Not genius! SMART PERSON!**

**Sora: You forgot sexy…and you have a nice ass….don't forget your muscles! And your lips…**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : UHH WE CAN FANTASIZE LATER!**

**Riku: Well I AM a sexy beast! And Sora is too.**

**Somerdaye: Wow this is long! WHAT ABOUT THE TORTURE! AND MAKING OUT! (looks at Brenda) And not you and me!**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : AHH! I WOULD DIE! But Sora and Riku..**

**Sora & Riku: Ya know that would be hot to see you guys Maki….**

**Both: (Covers ears) LALALALALA! **

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : (Evil death glare)**

**Somerdaye: (hides in corner)**

**Kairi: WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**-Brenda The One And Only Me- : Make out with you?!**

**Kairi: Yea!**

**All (not Kairi): (Barfs)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY:D **

**Roxas: Whoa Axel watch your hair!**

**Axel: Huh?**

**Roxas: You almost poked me in the boob!**

**Authors: Your boob?**

**Axel: (Looks at Roxas like he had a third arm)**

**Roxas: Okai…MAN BOOBY!**

**OKAI NOW ON WITH THE STORY FOR REAL! (Roxas freaked me out!)**

**SOMERDAYE'S PART OF THE STORY (P.S. WOODYS!!!!! (don't ask Brenda just randomly said that) hehe)**

**RING RING!**

**Sora groaned and reached across his bed for the phone. Stupid, damn, idiotic, boneheaded, etc., etc.,…WONDERFUL phone! (it was Riku calling)**

"**Yello?" he answered the phone, acting as if he didn't just get up.**

"**Hey! Coming over today?"**

"**Nah I gotta feed my baboons." Riku blinked. **

"**I'm serious."**

"**HAHA I GOT YOU! I just need to get to the kangaroos and the lions, and I'll be right there." Riku stared at the phone as though it had 5 antennas, knowing Sora was completely serious. After all, Sora _did _live at the zoo. DON'T ASK ME WHY HE JUST DOES!**

"**Well I'll see you soon then."**

"**Blarg." that was Sora's way of saying goodbye.**

**ROXAS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Hey Kairi!" she got butterflies as Roxas came up and smiled at her.**

"**H-h-hi Roxas!" he looked so hot!**

"**Hey, um, do you wanna go to the fair with me?" OOH if Roxas was gonna be there, HAYNER was gonna be there! (Somerdaye: Kairi is obsessed with Roxas, Hayner, Sora, Riku, and basically every guy. Just so you know)**

"**So, Hayner's gonna be there?" she said, a little _too _excited (she was jumping up and down in excitement) he frowned, knowing Kairi was STUPID.**

"**No…I meant will you go with me like on a date." she squealed.**

"**YES!"**

"**OK, I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow."**

"**See you tomorrow!"**

"**See ya." he walked away, with Kairi staring at his ass the whole time.**

**Now for the amazing Brenda! Taking all the credit! Well no...but she gets 50 percent! WOOTNESS!**

**Roxas was walking towards his car when he seen Sora sitting on his front lawn. (Roxas lives near the Zoo) Sora looked up.**

"**Hiya Roxas!"**

"**Hiya Sora! I'm off to the fair with Kairi. You think Axel will be there?"**

"**I think so, I heard he was going."**

"**Thanks, you going?"**

"**Nah, I have to feed the evil hairy things!"**

"**Evil hairy things?"**

**Sora was noticeably shuddering.**

"**The baboons! You know, I would hate to be locked in there with them! There frecking PERVS!"**

"**Perverts?"**

"**They try to _touch _you…it's HORRID!"**

"**Wow, good luck with that!"**

**And with that Roxas jumped in his car and sped away, watching Sora walking in the gates of the Zoo. In two minutes he was in front of Kairi's house. She ran out of the house. **

"**ROXAS!"**

**He looked up to see her dressed as a hooker. A green tube top with a black t-shirt. (The t-shirt has a big V shape from the middle of her shoulders to just below her boobs, held by a very small button that looked like it was gonna give. The sleeves were super short to) Her skirt was a micro mini one, blood red. Her heels were HUGE, coloured black red and green. Her hair was the usual. After being shocked about her appearance, he saw something he didn't want to see. While she was running, her skirt moved slightly and revealed almost ALL of her pink lacy thong.**

"**Uhh.." was all he could say.**

"**ROXAS! Wow, so are we going now?"**

"**Yea…"**

"**You look AMAZING! Always wearing that sexy white and black outfit!"**

"**And you look…like…" He paused trying not to say slut. "Dashing…"**

"**Thanks! I know eh? It took me forever to do my hair…and my make up, oh my god that was like a nightmare!"**

**_I think this date is going to be a nightmare! _He thought.**

**After a long ride to the fair, (Conversation consisting of A LOT about Kairi, and it was her talking about herself) Roxas couldn't wait to get out of the car. Then he took that back. He wanted back in…she was attached to his arm like a leach!**

"**What we gonna do Roxy-woxy?" He cringed.**

"**Uhh, how about…."**

"**OOOOH! THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!" Kairi exclaimed. (or high squeaky voice, what ever you prefer)**

**Roxas was dying inside. This had to be the worst night of his life!**

"**Oooo-Okay…."**

**They were almost in the boat, when an "Angel" came to his rescue. **

"**Hi Roxas! And Kairi! Nice seeing you here! Mind if I join with you in the love tunnel?"**

"**Uhh N..." Kairi was cut off.**

"**Oh of course!"**

**_Thank you _'Insert Religious Leader Here' _Thank you!_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AHAHA! (Evil grin) Review or I WILL toss you in with the _Baboons! _**

**(looks over at Kairi) With _that _thing! (Somerdaye nods in approval) **


End file.
